elysiumroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Magic
'Information' 'Type' Elemental Magic 'Description' Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them, even shaping their attacks as they wish. Users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning 'Spells' Tier I At tier I, the user is capable of creating sparks of electricity and form it into basic forms. Spark '― Create a spark of electricity which can be used to shock the target. '''Electrify '― Send a current of electricity through objects, as if it's a cable.. Tier II At tier II, the user is capable of creating lightning in bigger forms. 'Lightning Snake '― Create a snake out of lightning which can be used to hold objects. It can be eradicated after one hit. 'Redirect '― A very powerful spell, after the user is hit with a lightning-affiliated attack, the user can channel the lightning inside of their body and redirect it towards their opponent with the same amount of power, though this will not allow them to withstand the damage that is made by the spell. '''Thunder Spear ― Create a powerful, penetrating spear of thunder which can be launched and explode after thrown. The spear itself is powerful, though the explosion isn't. Summon Rain ― A spell for summoning rain. Tier III At tier III, the user has mastered using lightning. High-speed movement (Lightning) ― A very powerful version of High-speed movement, which allows the user to move at incredible speeds. 'Electricity Absorption '― This spell allows one to absorb electricity and lightning to refuel their own magical power, rendering it ineffective. 'Summon Storm '― This spell allows one to summon a storm. 'Summon Thunderclouds '― This spell allows one to summon thunderclouds, which they can use as a cataclyst to increase the prowess of their magic-attacks, such as forming immense lightning strikes. 'Summon Hurricane '― An extremely powerful spell allows one to create a tropical storm in their country, though it will take quite some time, if the user is interrupted in the summoning time, the hurricane will undoubtedly fail. The hurricane, however, is powerful and devestating enough to hemorrhage throughout the entire country. 'Lightning Stream '― Create and shape lightning in any way the user wants. 'Lightning Poison '― A sneaky and powerful offensive spell, which allows the user to send a shock throughout the target's blood system to electrify all of his blood and as such all of his organs, which can lead to immediate death. The user needs to be in direct contact with the target's blood system, and the spell can be easily resisted by sending aura through the body and interrupt the lightning. Category:Magic Category:Magics